Problem: Tiffany did 16 more squats than Kevin in the morning. Kevin did 8 squats. How many squats did Tiffany do?
Solution: Kevin did 8 squats, and Tiffany did 16 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 16$ squats. She did $8 + 16 = 24$ squats.